The disappearing fairy
by Eve ivy
Summary: Third in the series of the fairy of memories. The winx and specialists are distraught that they can't touch, hear or see Clover, but their situation is about to get worse as they realise Clover's whole exsistence is in danger. Suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, in the end I did decide to do a third in a series, even though they're not that popluar. The first chapter is a bit short, but I like to think sweet. Enjoy and review if you do!

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

It was the night of Roxy's coronation, everything had gone great. The girls had all looked flawless in their outfits, and Roxy took everyone's breath away.

"Clover are you here?" I asked as I sat down on my bed, with a pen and paper, with everyone else waiting, just waiting. _Hey guys, you looked stunning tonight Roxy, you took everyone's breath away. _The pen lifted itself to form the words on the paper.

"Thanks" Roxy whispers

"So how are things?" Bloom asks her lost sister. _Lonely, boring, depressing, but I've had a lot worse. Spoken to mum or dad recently?._

"Yes. They miss you". _Well that's good to he-._The writing veers of to form a scribble, like someone fell whilst writing.

"Clover?" I call out in alarm. _Ow. Yeah I'm here._

"What's wrong sweety?" Flora looks about her, as if trying to look for Clover. _I've just been getting sharp pains recently, it's probably an after effect of leaving my body. _I mentally see Clover shrug, I smile.

"Your sure your ok?" Musa raise an eyebrow. _Postive._ Riven laughs.

"Sure. You just don't want to tell us you scared!"

_Oi! You many not be able to see me but I can still hit you!_

"Ow!" Riven yells out in surprise clutching his arm. "Not cool". _Hahaha. _Appears on the paper, I can't help but laugh with her.

"Were you at my coronation?" Roxy asks. _Yeah I was, it was absoulely spectacular. Have you guys got any ideas on how to reverse this?_

"Not yet" Timmy sighs

"All we know that it's a very powerfu ancient spell, and that was once a punsihment used instead of being sent to the Omega dimension, but it was demed too cruel and it was band, the cure went with it" Tecna rubs her chin. _What is it called?_

"The spell is called hollow" Nabu states "why?". _Wll if I'm going to be suck lik this with nothing to do I may as well look it up. That's a really depressing name for a fairy spell._

"Yeah I know. I've been wondeing about that, maybe it didn't originatefrom a fairy but a witch" Dexter raises his eyebrows at us

"Actually that wouldmake a lot more sense it comes from a witch. The spells a bit too evil to come from a fairy" Sky rolls sleply at us

"Yeah I agree..." Flora ends up sleeping instead of finsihing her ssentence, her head resting on Helia's lap, he smiles fondly down at her.

_You guys better get some sleep, I'll try and talk to you in the mourning. Bye! Xxx. _The pen is laid down again on the paper, leaving all traces of Clover, I carefully place the piece of paper with the other messages from Clover, we all keep them in hope they hold a clue. Bloom sighs.

"God. Those meetings always make me depressed"

"I know what you mean" Layla wraps an arm around her friend.

"Well I think we all need to get some beauty sleep" Stella gets up, stretching, Brandon comes up behind her and tickles her ribs. "N-oo-t c-oo-l snu-cke-ms" Stella gasps between giggles.

"It's hilarious" Brandon chuckles, releasing Stella who chucks a pillow at him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Helia yells, flinging one at the sleeping Flora, who wakes up with a seriously annoyed epression on her face.

"Your so paying for that!" Flora giggles diving for a pillow, and smacking Helia with one. Soon, everyone joins in, including a pillow floating in the air by itself.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I smile at the memories of last night, making my way to Bloom's cabin, just to wish her a good morning. I stop as I find a pen and paper floating in my path.

"Hey Clover" I smile at the paper. _Sky help!. _"What is it?" I ask worried now. _The pain, go get everyone please. _The paper drops to the ground, I immediately go to get everyone.

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"CLOVER!" I yell running down the halls "CLOVER!". I round the corner with Sky, to see everyone else there and fumbling about find her invisible body. "What's wrong with her?" I ask as I kneel down besides Timmy.

"I'm not sure, I can't see her so it's hard to tell. Any ideas Tec?" Timmy brow furrows in concentration.

"Yes I believe it may be linked to the sharp pains she has been experiencing"

"That sounds logical" Nabu nods his head.

"Yes. But what caused them?" Dexter asks

"Who knows illness, food poisoning, infected wound, the list is endless" Tecna whispers, as she says it the piece of paper is lifted up. We all exhale in relief.

"Are you ok Clover?" Laurence asks. _It was the potions._

"What?" Stella looks at the paper confused. _Fyside didn't give me the potions of life but the ones of death._


	2. Chapter 2

Musa's POV

Riven swears behind me, but everyone else seems to freeze. Tecna clears her throat.

"How do you know?". _Because I have the same symptoms, and I've been thinking about it. If Fyside was Lucas, then why did he help me? The answer is he didn't he was trying to kill me._

"What do we do?" I ask looking at the two brains of our team, Timmy and Tecna.

"Find a cure" Timmy shrugs, rubbing the back of his head, thinking.

"Yeah but what cure?" Stella yells

"I really don't know" Timmy shakes his head looking at all of us. "Any ideas?". We all look at each other. _One. _I look down at the paper.

"What is it?" Riven asks. _It's too dangerous you wouldn't be able to go._

"Clover. Just tell us" Bloom states

"We're not giving up on you" Laurence's eyes look red with desperation, this must be really hard for him. _You would have to go back to the Omega Dimension, find it's centre, enter the spiritual world of Spirito, there you would have to travel deep in it's forest and retrieve a flower called belle, you would then have to bring it to me, brew it._

"Shouldn't be too hard then" Brandon cracks his fingers. _Oh, yeah! And I forgot to mention, in the world of Spirito, all the spirits are the worst villains to have ever lived. They can harm you but you can't harm them._

"Suddenly not so easy" Nabu raises an eyebrow at Brandon.

"So what your saying is that we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves against them?" Layla looks at us girls, mentally asking us if we're up for it. _That's where I come in._

"What do you mean?" Roxy looks at the paper questionably. _Well, since I'm a spirit I can battle them._

"No way are we taking you with us!" Dexter cries. _And why not?_

"It would be too dangerous for you sweety" Flora furrows her eyebrows together. _Oh come on guys! I can look after myself. _Riven snorts behind me, I lightly punch his arm. _What? I can! I mean look at what I have done. Taking those spirits on will be a blast!_

"A blast?" Helia raises an eyebrow. _Ok, wrong choice of words._

"We still can't let you go" Sky states. _Oh yeah? Try and stop me._ That all leaves us dumbfounded. We can't stop her because we can't see, hear, or touch her. _Ha! See you guys can't do anything even if you tried, I think I'll go get the ship ready whilst you prepare._ The paper and pen seem to start to magically float in the air as Clover walks away.

"I wish you good luck my friend" Riven pats Laurence's back, "you'll need it in the future, she's a stubborn one", Laurence gives him the death glare.

* * *

><p>Flora's POV<p>

I'm the first one to enter the ship, I spot movement of gadgets up by the helm, guessing it's Clover I venture forward.

"Hey Clover can I ask you something?" I swiftly move to her side, when I realise something is wrong. Where's her paper? Why is she setting the ship to go to Sparks instead the Omega Dimension?

"Clover, sweety. We're going to the Omega Dimension remember?"

"Oh but I'm not Clover" a voice booms form the helm. I take a few steps back, turning I sprint to the door. Screaming as the dark engulfs me.

* * *

><p>Helia's POV<p>

"FLORA!" I yell as I hear her scream, I bang against the exit of the ship, which is locked, isolating me from my love.

"HELIA!" I hear from inside.

"Leave her alone!" I struggle to open the doors. A deep, masculine laugh comes from inside, I hear another scream. "FLORA!"

"Stand back Helia!" I turn to see the other's, Bloom stands at the front, I quickly dive out of the way as she aims a fire ball at the door. As the door bursts open I jump inside, frantically looking for her, just her.

"Flora?" I'm greeted by silence. No... Flora...

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

I swiftly walk past Helia, with everyone surrounding him, going straight to the helm, feeling a dark presence. As I touch the buttons, I see everything through Flora's memories. Oh dear god no... That's just not possible. I turn to the others to see them soothing Helia, arguing about what to do next. I look at the GPS to see it's set for Sparks, I frantically check where. The Raven swamps. The darkest place in Sparks. Closing my eyes, I look for other past life forces that could have been in this room. There are none. Sighing, I look over at the others. Pulling the paper and pen at of my pocket, I begin to write, I walk over to Laurence, shoving the paper in his face.

"Guys!" he yells, everyone turns to him. "Listen. Clover's wrote us something." He brings the paper to his eyes. "I can sense two past life forces in this ship, one is Flora's, the other one is dark and unknown. The GPS was set to go to the Raven Swamps, the darkest place in Sparks. Flora's memories show me that we need to fear her captor and get to her as fast as possible, if she stays in his presences for too long she'll lose her winx...". Tears roll down Helia's face. I try top pat his shoulder, but my hand goes straight through him, I sigh, this is getting hard. Suddenly, the pain begins in my stomach again, croachind down moaning, I listen as I wait for it to pass.

"Where do we go first?" Dexter looks at us

"What do you mean?" Bloom asks

"Well, we either go to Raven Swamp to get Flora, before she loses her winx, or, to the Omega Dimension to save Clover's life". They all look at each other, very confused. I roll my eyes. Typical. The pain disappears. I quickly settle into the ship's helm, setting off for Raven Swamp. The ship quakes a bit as we take off.

"I guess Clover chose for us" Riven sits down as if sacrificing my life is nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's POV

"As soon as we get Flora we're taking you straight to Spirito, Clover" Bloom demands besides me.

"Whatever" Laurence reads out behind us, from the piece of paper she's writing on.

"Guys this swamps worse than the one we had to complete at school in our first year" Musa moans. I smile remembering a happier time. Struggling our way through that swamp with the boys to find a missing troll.

"Totally a better time" Stella squeals behind me, as she flings of a slimy looking bug on her arm. "I really hate swamps!". I look back behind me, everyone trudges along, looking miserable, except from Helia who looks...well...dead. I turn back, cutting down a branch in front of us, gasping. Bloom tightens her grip on my arm. Before us stands a bamboo stick, with Flora tied to it.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

"Flora?" Helia runs up to her, trying desperately to untie the ropes around her.

"Helia?"Flora's eyelids slowly flutter open.

"Yes. We're going to get you out of here"

"It's too dangerous! You must go now! You must save Clover!" Flora looks about her frantically.

"Hush I promise to get you out of here." Helia cups her face. _I'll be right back. _Appears on the page.

"No! Wait Clover!" I yell, sighing as I realise it's too late to stop her.

"What?" Layla looks at me.

"Clover just disappeared"

"Weird" Dexter shrugs.

"We've got go get out of here now!". Flora hobbles over to us, supported by Helia.

"Oh I don't think you will!" we all turn to see a boy our age watching us, with greenish greyish hair.

"Andy" Bloom whispers, sinking to her feet.

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"Hello Bloom." I look up at that familiar face. Felling Sky stiffen besides me, I start remembering how confused he was at our relationship.

"What are you doing here!" Roxy demands, stepping forward.

"I'm the one who captured that beautiful fairy." God, how stuck up and proud he sounded.

"Why?" Rivven cracks his knuckles.

"I needed her" he points to me

"Yeah! Well you'll never get her!" Tecna steps forward.

"But I will."

"And how will you do that?" Brandon's voice seeps with confidence.

"I'll make her a deal she won't be able to say no to" he laughs. Anger boils up inside of me and-. BANG! Andy falls forward to reveal a frying pan in mid air, in position as if it had just hit someone.

"Go Clover!" Nabu cheers.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

As the boys finish tie up Andy, his eyes open wide. I swirl the pan around watching his every move. First he kidnaps Flora and then starts demanding Bloom, this guy is really not in my good books right now.

"Why hello Clover". I drop the frying pan. Whoa! Can he see me? I immediately look to Laurence, I always do this when I'm nervous or shocked, it's as if the sight of him comforts me.

"Excuse me?" I whisper

"I said why hello Clover"

"Wait a second. You can hear and see me?"

"Yes"

"Has your ex gone mad?" Musa looks to Bloom. I quickly write on the paper.

"No he hasn't. He's honestly replying correctly to everything I say" Laurence reads out.

"No way" Roxy looks at Andy in disbelief. "He's bluffing!"

"That's not even possible" Timmy cries

"Oh but it is"

"Can you touch me?" I ask

"Yes I can, tell me how does it feel not to be able to touch anyone for days?". Tears well up in my eyes.

"Stop it!" Laurence steps forward. "Stop trying to trick her, you may be able to do all of that, but in the end your going to trick her". I take a step towards him reaching out my fingertips, they go straight through his cheek.

"She's been trying to touch you, all of you". That does it, I now know he's been trying to toy with my emotions, and he succeeded, I walk up, kicking him where it hurts most. In that one moment, his thoughts open up to me, revealed by being weak. His plans, my god his plans, Bloom. I look at her, watching him, totally confused. I snatch the paper out of Laurence's fingers quickly writing.

"Go! Go now! Bloom you must escape! Please! Trust me, his plans. They're..." Laurence reads out.

"Not without you!" Bloom immediately counters.

"Well then you leave me no choice, sorry guys" Laurence reads looks out what I just wrote, in a messing hardly readable nervous scrawl. Changing into my believex form, I snatch them all up in a bubble, sending it back to the ship.

"Clover!" they call out as they disappear. Squeezing my eyes shut to stop the tears falling. I look to Andy.

"Now your in trouble honey" grinning, he slides out of the ropes.

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"No!" I yell banging against the ship's doors. "Let me back!" Clover locked the doors, sealing us out. Sky hugs me, instantly I begin to relax.

"What now?" Riven looks at us.

"We get her back"

"How?"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a really bad week. First of all I've been ill for two and I'm still in bed now! Second, my primary school closed on Friday. You're all probably going, why does she care about her primary school? How pathetic? Well, my primary school was different, it was just great... But anyway! Here's my new chapter and I hope you like it, thanks to all those who have reviewed (not many people have), but if you do have an account and are reading this story and not reviewing then start doing it! ;p

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"No. We go to Spirito" I look to Laurence

"We what!" Layla yells

"Why?" Roxy looks at him questionably

"We have to save her!" Stella cries

"Look." Laurence sighs. "This hurts, leaving her behind, it really does, but Clover wouldn't want us to risk our lives trying to save her, but going to Spirito figuring out a rescue plan, we would have a much greater chance of saving her"

"Highly illogical." Tecna argues

"We can just leave her behind!" I yell

"No he's right." We gasp turning to Flora. "We must respect Clover's wishes, we will rescue her. But by the time we do we won't have enough time to save her from death."

"She's right." I look up to Sky. "I'm sorry Bloom. But it does sound like a much better plan." I step out of his embrace.

"It's well thought through." Timmy adds

"This way we would be able to save her." Layla takes a step away from Nabu.

"It makes a whole lot more sense." Stella backs away from Brandon shaking her head.

"I agree with Flora" Helia wraps an arm around her waist.

"I do like the sound of it" Roxy glares at Dexter.

"Well it doesn't matter cause we're going there anyway!" We turn to see Riven at the helm, lifting the ship into take off. The ship lurches beneath our feet as it moves.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Andy sends another blast at me, knocking me of my feet, soaring, I landing roughly on the ground several feet away.

"Give it up fairy" he spits. "You must know you will lose this battle." I sigh, knowing this is true. I will lose this battle. I am weak. Weak from the potions that are now eating me up inside, normally I would have been able to thrash him, but since I've drank the potions, I can't do anything. I grow weaker and weaker by the day. I send a powerful blast at him, knocking him into the entangled forest. Swaying on my feet I catch my breath, whoa, that used a lot of my strength.

"Never." I whisper. "I won't let you get her!"

"Oh but I will! And you can't stop me!" Andy cackles. I duck as he sends a blast my way.

"I will! I'll never let you get your hands on her!"

"Aren't you tired? Huh? Aren't you tired young fairy? Always protecting, always moving, never stopping. Aren't you tired?" He looks deep into my eyes, wincing I look away. I'm letting his words get to me.

"No" I lie

"I can tell your laying, all you want to do is rest." Andy's words are heavy. I find my eyelids slowly closing. No! I furiously blink them open. "I see you can tell when someone puts a sleep trance on you!" He snickers. Jumping back, shaking my head trying to resist the urge.

"No. I can't. No. I won't." I whisper as my eye's close and I collapse on the ground.

"Sweet dreams young fairy" Andy kisses my forehead. As I drift of, I hear the faint roar of ship's engines. My heart tugs. They left me.

Laurence's POV

"And how exactly are we going to fight the spirits without Clover?" Musa raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Well I'm sure there's a spell that you girls can do. Timmy?"

"Well, no but there is on that may help." Timmy fumbles about with his database.

"Here let me have a look!" Tecna snatches the database. "Yes. I see. We can do this easily!"

"Ooh let me have a look Tec!" Stella appears behind her shoulder, trying to pear at the small screen.

"That's gonna be a piece of a cake!" Musa chuckled almost laughing.

"Duh!" Layla lightly thumps her on the arm.

"This is one of the first spells we learnt!" Bloom laughs

"Hey! You guys taught me this one!" Roxy grins

"Let me see. Why yes that is easy." Flora pears over the girls, chuckling.

"Anyone like to inform us what's going on?" Rivven sighs

"Sorry. It's just that this spell is supposed to be for 6 year old child." Tecna states

"Pardon?" Brandon raise an eyebrow

"You sure?" Nabu looks at them questionably

"Yeah. It's the spell we can use to make imaginary friends. I always used it when I was back on Tides as a small girl." Layla sighs, Nabu immediately goes to comfort her.

"An imaginary friend is going to help you how exactly?" Sky looks to me, I shrug, I'm just as confused as he is.

"It can fight the spirits" Flora walks back to Helia, he immediately wraps an arm around her.

"How?" I ask

"It's almost like a spirit in it's own right, it has the same properties, and it can see and fight spirits, that's why it's a child spell. It's easy, useful, and gives you protection." Stell babbles on. The girls gape at her in amazement. "What? Ok. I admit it. I listened in class sometimes..."

"So your imaginary friend can kick spirit's buts?" Riven turns to Musa

"Yeah! Pretty Cool huh?"

"Yeah. I wish I was a fairy now. I could beat up that snotty Nicolas at Red Fountain with no one knowing." On those words an image of Riven in a fairy believex costume on.

"Whoa. That was a nasty image, Riven never wear a dress." I shake my head. Everyone laughs at me.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

Touching down in Omega, the girls and I perform the spell, smiling at our new found seven fairy friends we set off. Oh, how I hate this place! It makes me feel terrible, no sun, no light, it makes my skin go an ugly shade of green, gross!

"Ugh! I hate this place!" I yell shaking.

"It's horrible" Bloom agrees, "but if it means saving Clover I'm up for it." Just as Bloom finishes her sentence a spear flies past her head. "What the?" Sky steps in front of her sword rasied. The boys all step in front of us, knowing that is hard for us to fight in Omega.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Riven surveys the surroundings.

"Um... Well I'm guessing from them" Flora points to several figures on top of a cliff above us.

"Escaped prisoners." Brandon states.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a busy week, and I'm still a bit emotional about my primary school closing down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and please review with any comments, any ideas or critism please PM me or just leave it in the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Ouch. Gently I lift up my aching eyes to reveal the Omega Dimension. Trying to crawl I fall flat on my face, turning my head I can see now Andy has handcuffed my hands and feet. Oh isn't he just the gentlemen? Hang on wait a second? How did I get into a belly dancing outfit? I'm now wearing a red belly dancing outfit with gold sequins everywhere, it's horrible.

"What the hell?" I say to myself out loud.

"It's quite nice isn't it?" I look up to see Andy watching me keenly.

"Now it's quite tarty," I reply. "And how the hell did I get in it?"

"I had lots of fun doing that," he winks at me. Feeling my stomach rise up in my throat I quickly swallow.

"Why are we here?" I ask instead of deciding to fight with him again, I would lose and I need to save up my power.

"To watch your friends," Andy shrugs, picking me up onto my feet.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now run along." Andy smacks my backside, I turn around giving him my "ever do that again and you'll regret it so badly" face. I watch him gulp, ah ha! Look! I scared him, Clover 1, Andy 0. I turn away marching towards the edge of the cliff where I can see some soldiers shooting at people. I look over the edge. Oh crud nuggets! Curd nuggets? Really? Below me are the winx and specialists fighting for their lives. Turning back the way I came I desperately look for tools, I think this will do quite nicely.

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

Sky and I stand back to back, Sky with his sword and me in my Believex. My power's are draining and soon I won't have any left. I blast a soldier above us as it aims for Flora, who has her back turned.

"Doing okay?" Sky asks me

"Getting weaker!" I reply aiming at one coming Sky's way.

"Hey guys look!" Stella cries as on of the soldiers falls from the cliff.

"What the?" Riven stares at the soldiers. One by the one they seemed to be knocked out and fall. We all stop and stare with our stupid mouth's hanging open, we must have looked like idiots. The soldier's numbers dwindle, soon there are five left standing in a tight circle, ready to fight the mysterious force. One by one they drop to the ground too.

"Do you think?" Musa looks at me.

"No it can't be." Layla shakes her head.

"We left her with Andy," Nabu looks up to the cliff again.

"Yeah. Your right," Brandon starts walking down the path.

"There must be a logical explanation for this." Tecna looks to Timmy.

"Probably because we're nearing Spirito, maybe a spirit had a bone to pick with those guys?" he looks at us.

"Yeah. That's got be right." Roxy leads us down the path to Brandon. I look back one time to see Laurence staring up at the cliff.

"You coming?" I yell

"Yeah. Sorry." He runs towards us, smiling a bit as he does.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

I watch as they disappear down the path. Andy is going to be so mad at me. I turn around making my way through the knocked out soldiers. Laurence knew I was here. I'm sure of it. The way he stared. It was as if he could see me. The others moved on, I can't blame them, I probably would have done the same thing. Dropping the rock I make my way to the cave entrance as I face Andy.

"Excellent!" He congratulates me. Ok... This is a bit weird. "With a bit more training you'll be perfect!" What? I was training back there?

"Excuse me?" I look at him, wondering if he's gone mad.

"Yes. Everything is falling into place quite nicely!" He exclaims. Ok, this guy is definitely mad. I begin to slowly back away.

"What?"

"Oh of course you don't know! You'll find out soon. In the meantime why don't we have some fun?" Andy winks at me, grabbing my hand and twirling me into his arms so that my back is touching his chest. This is getting scary.

* * *

><p>Flora's POV<p>

"Are we there yet?" Stella moans behind me for the hundredth time.

"No!" We all simultaneously yell.

"Geez. Calm down," Stella combs her fingers through her hair. I rub my temples. The presence here is giving me a headache, there's no plants around to fuel me. I lean into Helia, who wraps an arm around my waist, supporting me.

"You okay?" He looks down at me.

"No." I whisper weakly.

"We're here guys!" Timmy calls from up front

"Yes!" Stella runs forward to Timmy and the stops, "how do we get in?"

"I really honestly don't know." Timmy scratches his head we all stare at him in amazement, Timmy doesn't know something, wow, never thought I would see this day coming. That's when I hear it the plants are singing on the other side of the portal. Stumbling foward, I look into the pond's murky water. Stooping low, I take a drink from it, instantly I'm transported to Spirito. Wow. The plant's music is wonderful. Humming along I wait for the others. Laurence comes through with Helia who comes through first checking I'm ok, Stella and Brandon next, then Bloom and Sky, Rivven and Musa afterwards, then Roxy and Dexter, Layla and Nabu, then last but not least the two brains of our team Timmy and Tecna. We all stand and watch as past spirits surround us.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry, I lost my memory stick with all my documents on it and I only just found it again today, I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

"Where are we going?" I ask for the hundredth time as I ride on the back of Andy's Elephant. Yeah, I know. Spoilt or what?

"That's a surprise," I groan. We've been on this thing for an hour, we're not going to Spirito, well not the entrance the winx and the specialists took. I sigh, I miss them. I'm sick of always being the one who is hurt, or forgotten, or anything. But, the again, I do it for them, to protect them from evil forces they're not ready to handle just yet.

"Can you at least get me some normal clothes?" I ask praying that I can get out of this horrible costume.

"Fine." He mutters obviously quite enjoying my new look. Clicking his fingers my original clothes appear on me once again, phew. I thought I was going to be stuck in that costume forever.

"Thanks" I mutter, wrapping my arms around myself as it gets colder.

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

Shoot. Where are our imaginary friends when we need them?

"What happened to our friends?" I ask the the girls, they all look dumbfounded. I shrug, it doesn't matter now. Now, we've got to get to this Belle flower to save Clover.

"We better be off," Sky mutters grabbing my hand leading the way. Looking back to the others I do a head count. Hang on, where's Flora? And as if Helia had read my mind.

"Um guys where's Flora gone?" He yells out. We all fumble about looking for her, Riven swears behind me. This really isn't a good place to lose someone in.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

I must say I am quite disappointed to see Clover back in less sexy clothes. I mean, look at her body, small waist, big hips, long legs, everything a guy could ever want and need. Maybe, I should keep her after this, yes, I believe I shall do that. Walking up to her, I seize her from behind she stiffens under my touch.

"What do you want?" She tries to force herself out of my arms but she's too weak now.

"Just some company," I muse, teasing her.

"Fine. Go and find it somewhere else," she kicks my shin, moaning I reach for it giving her a chance to escape. I watch her as she runs of. Cute But.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Stalker or what? God I hate Andy. I watch his back as we ride on the elephant into a forest. Wait. A Forest? How did we get here?

"Um where are we?" I ask his back.

"Spirito," he waves a hand to me. Oh crud nuggets. Damn! I've really got to stop saying that. He's here for Bloom and the rest of the winx, for well a rather disgusting reason, and an evil one too. I've got to send a warning to them, But how? Groaning clutching my stomach.

"Any! I think I'm going to be sick! Get me down!" I yell out in fake panic. Stopping the elephant without questions he makes a sign telling me to go behind a bush. I quickly run behind a bush making vomiting noises, as I do this I place my hand on the tree nearby sending memories into it. Hopefully, Flora will pick them up. Running back to the elephant hopping on, I watch that tree as we ride off.

* * *

><p>Flora's POV<p>

I didn't mean to wander. But, I feel a pull. Wandering towards a random tree, I place my hands on it feeling a past presence. Clover. Closing my eyes I let her message flow from the plant to me. This is bad, very bad.

"Flora?" I turn to the sound of Helia's voice, standing behind him is the rest of the gang.

"There's a small problem," I try to explain.

"What is it?" I look up to Laurence's face, he looks like a dead man.

"They're here, he's brought her here," I lower my head, feeling tears spill down.


	7. Chapter 7

hey, hope you like the new chapter :P

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"What are we supposed to do now?" I look to the others for guidance, my gaze passes all of them, but it stops when I see Laurence's face. It's like he's a dying man. He's taking this worse than any of us.

"We have to get to the flower," Flora speaks up

"Why the flower first?" Sky warps his arms around me as he asks the question

"Clover told me to. Andy is taking her in a different direction than the Belle's energy is originating from, meaning if we go now I'm more likely to be able to brew it, but if we go to Clover first she's going to die..."

"I hate Andy." Riven's voice comes from behind me

"We all do," Musa wraps her arm's around him

"This is all my fault," Laurence sits on a rock, moaning with his head in his hands.

"How is it your fault?" Roxy takes a step towards him, he brings his eyes up so they meet mine.

"I knew she was here. When the soldiers attacked us I could feel her presence, I know that sounds stupid but it's true, for a second I saw her again, it was just a glitch just a tiny one, but I saw her again, watching us. Up until know I thought she had escaped and was helping you, but I guess I was wrong..."

"You saw her?" I mumble stumbling towards him.

"Yes."

"How did she look?" I ask my eyes filling with tears as I sit besides him.

"Like herself but tired, her eye's were sunken in, she was very pale, and I couldn't believe how skinny she was." Tears spill as I listen to him describe Clover.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

I wish Clover was as patient as she is beautiful. That would make things a whole lot more endurable. I can hear her slow weak breath from inside her tent, she's getting worse with every second, I need to get her to dad soon for my plan to work. If all goes according to plan Clover will be wrapped around my finger's in days.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I watch Bloom's face as it drops and falls during the description of her sister, I end up wiping the tears of her cheeks.

"Guys, we better go," Riven shifts about comfortably

"Yeah," Bloom stands up leaning on me, I look back to Laurence, god. He looks destroyed. I look back one last time as we set off to what I think is a pair of eyes watching us, but as soon as they appear they're gone.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

I can't speak any more, I have become too weak. I lie down on the back of Andy's elephant trying to regain some of my lost energy, it's finally begun to hit me, I'm dying and nothing can save me but the winx and specialists.

"We're sugar, come on now," I try to protest at his pet name but find I can make no sounds, trying to get up I fall back on my back. Andy picks me up in a fireman's lift, I protested thumping his back but soon stop as I become too weak.

"There's someone really important I want you to meet," he mummers blushing a bit. Why is he blushing, I wish I cold read his mind but I have also become too weak for that now. We enter a beautiful palace it's architecture similar to Spark's palace. Sighing as I'm set down on a chair in a magnificent gold hall, I watch Andy disappear round a corner. I hate this! But I must do this, if I stay he may not hurt Bloom.

"Yes, Andy we are very excited to meet your new girlfriend," I hear an elegant female voice, hang on, girlfriend? I lower my head as I hear them enter.

"Clover, may I present my mother and father," Andy comes and lifts my head so I have to look at them.

No.

That's impossible.

Ella.

And Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Long time no see...

First of all I would like to say I'm sorry for the long wait, I guess I got less interested and you know one month lead to another and I completely understand if you hate me (I know I would)

Well, to try and make it up to you guys I've made this chapter extra long, my longest chapter on this trilogy to date :)

Well, I hope you all enjoy it and I completely understand if you stop reading it or don't review but please do! Reviews mean the world to me :)

All right, I guess this is it... hope you enjoy, bye! :)

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

"No! That's impossible! You two are dead! You can't be here!"Falling off the chair I crawl backwards hitting the wall and pressing myself up against it watching in disbelief the two 'dead' magical beings stop in their tracks as they look down at me in surprise. The oblivious Andy shoots me a strange look, how are they here? Laurence told me they were left to be crushed as the roof crashed down on them, how the hell did they manage to escape that? I wish I had the strength left to read their minds.

"What! How are you still alive?"Ela yells, flinging her arms about and striding towards me to poke my in skinny chest, well, it's not like you don't have some explaining to do. Jabbing me with her finger again in the stomach this time I gasp in pain weakly trying to shove her away, that hurt. "What's wrong with her?"Ela looks up surprised at her son and lover and then turns back to me questioningly narrowing her eyes as she studies my frail body, breathe heavily I wrap a skinny arm around my stomach trying to protect it whilst I sit uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I don't even know myself any more,"I reply with a weak shrug and wince in pain, ow ow ow. Wait! Freezing I watch the two of them, they can see me? Hows that possible? And Andy can as well, maybe Lucas' spell wasn't as powerful as I thought. "How come you can see me?" Winking at me and grinning evilly I narrow my eyes at Lucas, what did he do to me?

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight, you two know her?"Andy's jaw drops open, na we're complete strangers improvising a play, what does he think? Of course we know each other! It's dead obvious! Okay, bad choice of words there.

"She's the reincarnation of my sister!"Ela yells frustrated pacing the room, as Andy's mouth opens with a small _pop_, so he I'm guessing knowsabout Zoe then.

"Surprise," I grin to myself as Andy frantically looks at all of us still not getting the picture, I can't blame him for this one though, if that was me in his position I would be confused too.

"What? So you mean she's just like Zoe in every way? Or she is Zoe?" Andy rubs his head watching his mother walk towards me again and observing me as I lay there panting absolutely exhausted, I bet I really don't look like Zoe right now. Feeling my eyelids drop a bit I snap them back open painfully, I really need some rest, I won't survive much longer if I don't.

"She's like Zoe, she is everything that I loved about my sister dearly," ducking to my eye level she catches my eye and holds it for a while before looking at the floor and whispering. "I really did love her you know, there was nothing about her I could ever hate," she stands up without meeting my eye and walking away, fury rages through me, how dare she speak of Zoe in that way! She didn't love her! She helped her lover plot her death and fall from power, or my death, who's is she planning to kill exactly? I'm confused... Rubbing my head I ignore all their stares and just sit there in awkward silence, well this isn't going any where. Andy clears his throat making us all turn to him instead as he shifts awkwardly before looking at me through a grimace, sending him a glare I wait for him to speak his mind with his parents, this should be interesting.

"What does that make her? My Aunt?"Ew, gross, I really do hope not! Andy's disgusting! I want nothing to do with him, his parent's exchange a knowing glance.

"Well, am I? Because I swear I'm going to kill myself if I am," Andy sneers at me as I admit this as I snort in amusement, please, like I care about what you think considering the way you've been treating me.

"No, she's just a mere fragment of Zoe,"Lucas looks me up and down speaking for the first time, oh thank god, wait! What does he mean 'just a mere fragment'?

"What do you mean 'just a mere fragment'? I thought I was her reincarnation!" Frustration boils up inside of me as I struggle to understand all of this, why are they being so mysterious all of a sudden? What are hiding from Andy and from me?

"Well, what do we do with her?"Ela asks clearing her throat and changing the subject swiftly before I attack one of them in pure anger, I hate this.

"Guards!"Lucas yells, two strong looking men immediately appear answering Ela's question. "Take this young lady to the guest room!"He orders, picking me up they drag me out of the room. "Now we need to have a talk," I watch as he turns to his son who gulps, nervous of what his father may do to him, ha! Looks like karma finally caught up with you Andy.

* * *

><p>Andy's POV<p>

You have got to be kidding me, my luck is the worst. I find, well, I should really say kidnap, a beautiful young fairy and they turn out be my parent's arch enemy! My love life sucks. First Bloom leaves me before we were to be married to run off to some fairy college and get a new boyfriend, and now all this arch-enemy nonsense with Clover! What the hell is wrong with my choice in girls? I always pick the ones who are impossible to control.

"How is she not dead!" My mother paces the room flinging her arms' around, dead? What does she mean dead? Did they kill her? This is just getting more confusing by the second.

"Dead? Why would she be dead?"I question crossing my arms' as my parents look up to me startled, that's right, I'm still here and I'm still listening.

"Your father gave her the potions of death," she waves me away as I narrow my eyes at my father who returns them, potions of death? Isn't that a little harsh? What did she do to upset them?

"Well, not really," my father admits as me mother stops and twirls to face him, oh uh, he's in for it now, my father may have not been around a lot as I was growing up but my mother was, and I know what she's like when she's angry with someone, she literally explodes. He sheepishly grins rubbing the back of his neck when he notices the glares he's getting from me and the even scarier looks from his wife."I gave her one of the potions of death, but that one potion doesn't kill you physically, it kills your soul," he tries to explain, what?How can you kill someone's soul?

"How does that work?" Crossing my arms I lean back on one leg watching him try to explain it, flickering a glance to my mother I start to get scared myself, she's going to kill him for not telling her this.

"It's eating her soul up in side, it will kill her soul and then change her physically into a beast, a monster." Wait, what? What does he mean a beast? I can't have my new girlfriend running around tearing people's limbs off! Well, Clover would probably tear my limbs off if she knew I just called her my girlfriend, so maybe she won't turn out so different after all.

"So, your saying, that it's destroying her soul and changing her into a bloodthirsty beasts as well?" Shaking my head I try to get the logic of this, this plan is a bit too complicated for my liking.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! I'm so glad you understand me son!" Well I'm not. Father pulls an evil grin as my mother walks towards him sharing the same face, she's forgiven him already? Whoa, now that is strange. Watching them both a sensation starts in my stomach, for the first time in my life I'm starting to properly fear my parents.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

I'm changing into a what? My soul is dying? And Lucas did what? That... Ssh, calm down Clover. I look at the guards I knocked out by my feet, I need to get moving now! They'll wake up any minute, but I just want to sleep I'm so tired, snap out of it! You have to warn The Winx! Making my way back through the palace I try to retrace the way we came in, but I was half asleep then so I'm not expecting to get out of here any time soon.

Soon, I find myself at the front doors, as I'm pushing them open I step out into the giant gardens. Wow, this place is beautiful, it looks like one of those gardens you expect millionaires to have, the type that would make any gardener fume with jealousy, the type that you would expect to live happily ever after in. Standing there in a daze my heart skips a beat upon hearing Lucas and Ela's voices, finally jumping to my senses I quickly hide behind a tall shaped hedge, I didn't think they weren't going to be done with Andy that quickly.

"So, your saying that this girl," I have a name you know. "Clover," bing! Bing! Bing! We have a winner! "Once the change has happened, will be under your control?" Ela asks, furrowing my eyebrows I listen more intently as they get closer, what does she mean I'll be under Lucas' control? I better not be, I don't want to attack Laurence or Bloom or anyone for that matter.

"Yes," an evil tone drifts into the voice of the man who I considered once as my saviour, gritting my teeth I resist the urge to jump out behind my hiding place and tackle him to the ground, but I wouldn't achieve anything from that except a few broken bones and probably my death. "Once she has become a mutant beast she will only listen to me, but we must make sure she doesn't go near this flower called Belle, it has the powers to reverse the two spells I've put on her. Actually, it has the power to reverse any spell ever put on anyone." Thank you Lucas for that, now I know I can definitely be cured.

"So you want several pairs of eyes on her at all time?" Ela asks as I just manage from blowing my cover by snorting, it's a bit too late for that honey, I seem to have already escaped.

"Exactly, now honey, what shall we do about the situation of the winx?" Tensing up as I watch their shoes walk past I hold my breathe, The Winx? How do they know about them?

"The Winx!" Ela's shrill voice of surprise nearly pops my ear drums as the shoes aberrantly stop a foot or two to my left, wow, didn't know her lungs were that good.

"They were spotted in the area an hour or so ago, but what do we do? We can't let them got to The Belle or to us otherwise all our plans are for nothing," plans? What plans? As the shoes begin to walk away as quietly as possible I gulp in some air, that was better, I was scared I was turning purple then from the lack of it.

"I say we take them captive, it will be easy," grinning I watch their oblivious forms, it will not, they won't go down without a fight. "Plus, they all think we're dead and they're so weak without their precious Clover," She laughs, ugh, I am going to kill these people if they don't shut up!

"Lets go to the drawing room so we can create a plan," at the sound of their retreating footsteps, I step out form behind the hedge. They won't lay a finger on them, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

There's a rustling behind us, turning back I see nothing except several green trampled branches and leaves we've carelessly walked over.

"Did you guys here that?" Everyone tuns back shaking their heads', this is weird, maybe I'm hearing things, I've heard watching a loved one die can do that to you. Then it happens again, I watch their faces', only Flora's, Bloom's and Roxy's eyes widen at the noise this time.

"Tell me you guys heard that I'm not going crazy because we can't find my twin," Bloom shakes her head looking at all of us before narrowing her eyes at the source of the sound again, is someone following us?

"I heard it this time," Roxy replies looking slightly worriedly at the bush, who knew a bush could be so scary? There it goes again and this time there's a collective of gasps, good so it means no ones imagining it.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Flora calls out stepping forwards towards the bush and looking at it closely and furrowing her eyebrows, what is she doing?

"Flora," Helia warns behind her as he watches his girlfriend walk towards the mystery guest strangely nerved by it all, waving her hand behind her she signals to him that he's okay as he takes a big breathe and holds it, poor guy, the Winx will never understand how nervous we get seeing them head towards possible danger.

"No way," she breathes out bending down and lightly touching something we can't see, furrowing her eyebrows and turning towards me I spot the mix of delight, worry and surprise on her face, what's going on? "Laurence, you know how you said you saw Clover for a second?" My mouth suddenly goes dry as I became speechless and nod, please tell me what Flora's looking at is who I think it is, her face breaks into a beautiful smile as she looks down again. "I can see her too," smiling I wonder over to her in a daze and look down to the floor and just stare at the weak fairy returning my gaze, I can see her! Kneeling down on the mud next to Flora I reach out towards her a feel a surge of joy through my body whilst I brush a finger against her soft cheek, I can touch her again!

"How you doing?" Smiling up at me and my joke Clover closes her eyes sighs leaning into my hand as one silent tear rolls down her cheek, please don't cry, wiping away the tear I marvel at just looking at her even if she's not herself.

"Told you I could protect myself," she whispers with a little grin as a wider one spreads across my face, no longer feeling Flora's presence behind me as there's a bit scuffling and murmuring behind us.

"Guess I failed at my job," smiling at me Clover immediately gets it and weakly raises a hand up to me lightly caressing my cheek as I lean into it, it's so good to see her again, I wonder what happened to the spell?

"No it's not that, it's... No your right, you completely suck at protecting me," grinning up at me and teasing me a little I return her smile and find my chest tightening, I can't lose her again.

"Well, it's not like your much better at it," smiling she shakes her head before lowering her hand and grasping one of mine in it instead.

"I missed you," she whispers finally after staring at me for a moment, tightening my grip around her hand I give it a little squeeze.

"I missed you more."

"Clover?" Bloom asks cautiously as she approaches, looking up at her I smile and move a bit to the left so she can kneel down beside me.

"Hey sis, long time no see," Clover whispers as Bloom takes her place beside me with silent tears running down her cheeks, how come she's affected all of us so greatly and we barely know her? "Get it? Because you couldn't see me," trying to lighten the mood Clover smiles up at her twin as she chokes at a small laugh through her tears, only Clover would joke around at a time like this.

"Ouch, that was bad," I grin down at her as Clover sticks out her tongue at me, is that the best she's really got? My chest tightens again as I realize this is how it's meant to be, she shouldn't be lying in pain look gravely ill, she should be at Alfea with the rest of The Winx and us Specialists visiting every now and again and joking around like this, she doesn't deserve this.

"That's not funny," Bloom manages to get out ignoring my comment and looking Clover straight in the eye as the fairy beneath us sighs and rolls her eyes, still got the same attitude then.

"Come on, it's funny and you know it is," grinning down at her Bloom suddenly snaps back to reality and the tension turn to one full of no joking around, locking eyes with Bloom Clover nods and sits up waving me off when I offer her help.

"All right down to business then, cos my sister can't take a joke," nudging Bloom jokily Clover turns to everyone else still sitting, yet still holding a power that we all want to listen to, I don't know how she does it. "Biggest news is that your being followed and not just by anybody, but by those we thought were dead," we all look at each other knowing what this means.

"No way! That's so not fair!" Stella cries out stomping her foot as we all exchange worried glances at what this could mean, Ela is evil now?

* * *

><p>Clover's Pov<p>

Sighing as they all look at each other confused the stomach cramps come back, gritting my teeth trying to ignore it I realize now I don't have much time left until the transformation. "Yes, okay we all get Ela is evil and has been hiding it from us but lets move, I've got more to tell you than that, the other disturbing thing is Andy is there son," Bloom gags beside me as everyone looks at her surprised.

"You mean I kinda dated my son," everyone grimaces except Bloom, Sky and I, Sky looks like he's going to murder someone, can't blame him though, if I found out Laurence was tricked into dating his daughter in the past that person would be dead by now.

"I asked if I was effectively his Aunt and they said no, so your probably okay," nodding Bloom relaxes a little with a sigh, yeah I know, I felt like that when I was told we weren't related.

"So you guys aren't related to Andy then?" Musa asks trying to get a hold of this idea, shaking my head I smile at her before towards Nabu who steps forwards to me.

"No, thank god," sighing in relief I smile at her, no really I'm thanking the heavens I'm not related to him, I hate that kid.

"Hey come we can see you and hear you and possibly touch you now then?" Furrowing his eyebrows I copy him thinking about it, some thing's changed then and I'm really hoping it's not what I think it is. Feeling a wave of strength flooding back to me I grimace, my body is entering the final stages and is beginning to give up, putting all my energy it could use for fighting the poison into my powers, well, at least I can mind read again now.

"Well, I'm guessing you all know by now I'm not dying but mutating and Fy-" stopping I swallow as I look at Bloom who also gulps not looking at me. "Lucas gave my two potions of death, well this one may be wearing off because I'm reaching the final stages of the mutation," everyone looks around unsure of what to do with themselves, do they combat Lucas first or save me? Suddenly it's like there's an explosion in my stomach and it's set on fire, calling out I bend over clutching it shaking with pain, there's an intake a gasps as everyone knows what this means as I call out again as it spreads, I've never felt anything like this before, it's as if all of my insides are burning.

"Would you stop standing there and gaping!" Flora's yelling commands breaking the silent as she snaps out of it first, smiling a bit I listen to her take the lead for once somewhat pleased by it. "It's started and we need to get her to Belle as soon as possible, now move!" There's a bit of shuffling but soon there's the feeling of someone lifting me up, looking up I find Laurence looking down at me through un-spilled tears and holding me close as they run to save me, I don't think we'll make it..

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

Watching Clover huddle into Laurence's chest as we run shaking with pain isn't exactly reassuring to me, looking over to Sky and taking his hand squeezing it I feel him squeezing mine back trying to reassure me, I'm so scared for her, what if she doesn't make it? Flora stops suddenly causing everyone else to, what's wrong?

"You know if your gonna' lead you can't just stop halfway," Riven mummers earning a small smack from Musa again as Flora gives him a glare before turning back to what's in front of her slightly worried.

"What is it Flora?" I ask as she steps out into the field as we follow marvelling at the beautiful waterfall, it looks so cool and inviting.

"It should be here," Flora states looking around her slightly confused, what should be here? Dread fills me as Clover looks up slightly scared and shares eye contact with Flora before nodding and whispering to Laurence.

"What should be here?" Layla asks looking around us still confused by Clover and Flora's behaviour, Flora gulps as Clover stand up with Laurence's help and manages to walk over to her a little unsteady at times.

"The flower, it should be here, I can feel it's past presence," wait! So what Flora's saying is someone got here before us? Flora turns to Clover and steadies her as she stands still gritting her teeth from the pain, that girl has to be the most stubborn fairy in all the dimensions, well, Stella my just beat her on that one.

"So where is it?" Brandon asks the both of them as Clover bites her lips and looks back to the path we cam from, what is it? Who can she hear?

"Clover?" I ask as her focus snaps back to me and then turns to capture everyone gazes and then looking quickly back at the path.

"Roxy, when I say so I want you to send mice at them okay?" All of us furrow our eyebrows as we look at her strangely.

"I what?" Roxy asks again trying to get the hang of this.

"Just do it, okay?" Nodding Roxy settles into position and faces whatever Clover's so obviously worried about, now clutching her side she carries on looking straight ahead as if she refuses to cry in front of us. "Now, I can get the flower and get it to Flora, I want four people surrounding Flora as she brews it, got it?" Nodding we exchange glances, what's going on? "Now, something might happen to me when I get it but do not under any circumstances intervene until I say so, got it?" All looking at each other slightly unsure of what she's doing here. "Good, now get ready," stepping back Helia, Lyala, Nabu and Timmy stand in front of Flora protectively, going to stand in front of us Clover keeps her back perfectly straight of removes all signs of her being in pain, she doesn't want to show her weakness to the enemy. That's when we hear it the thump! Thump! Thump! Of the enemy, exchanging a look with Sky he reaches for my hand squeezing it tight before turning back to look for any on coming threats, watching Clover's back I'm slightly unnerved, she's just standing there completely still only move to breathe to watch the path, I've never seen her so focused. The leaves part to reveal Andy, Ela and Lucas all riding on elephants with several guards with them, in Lucas' hand he holds the flower grinning evilly down at us.

"Looking for something?" Lucas holds up the flower in front of us grinning while we all give him glares, he better give that thing to us.

"Give it to us!" Layla yells from her position as Ela sneers at her before turning back to her love who looks like he's having a staring contest with Clover.

"Hows the pain sweetheart?" Feeling like almost snarling a send of ball of fire at him that he easily deflects, I could kill that man for what he's done to my sister. "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Lucas teasing in a baby voice as I grit my teeth whilst Clover gives me a stern look, fine, I won't do anything stupid, for now.

"Hi Bloom," there's a small wave from Andy and a little whisper as he makes himself known, that little-

"Bloom!" Clover warns me sternly shooting me a deadly, geez, what's up with her? Oh right, forgot she could read minds, oops.

"Still the little Miss Bossy Pants I see," Ela comments slyly as Clover rolls her eyes at me relaxing her stern expression before turning back to the family that's trying to kill her.

Lucas snorts and laughs pointing at Clover as she huffs, this must be a really bad day for her. "Look Lucas, I'm not in the mood to play games so why don't you just hand over that flower before things get ugly, okay?"

Lucas begins laughing and holds up the flower smiling ion a crazed fashion at it, "before things get ugly? Ha! I bet you can't even lift this plant up!" Looking behind her Clover rolls her eyes at us and smiles before turning back to the evil little man.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, now Roxy!" Turning to Roxy Clover grins as the attack of mice are aimed at them, Lucas laughs before clutching tightly onto his elephant as it reers up on his back legs. Nice one Clover. Elephants are scared of mice, not bad... Smiling transform before flying up and plucking the plant from right out of his hands and throwing it skilfully towards Flora, which- oh thank god, she catches.

"You little-!" Ela yells before aiming a power ball of dark magic at the oblivious Clover, no! Sending a fire ball at the other they bounce off each other completely missing Clover, the blonde fairy turns around and smiles before nodding and stopping suddenly as black sticky covered goo monkey things break out through the trees, why can't we ever just have a break?

"Winx! Believex!" Yelling my command to the girls we let the transformations take place as the boys and Clover begin to fight. Opening my eyes I smile and fly up into the air, we've been waiting for this.

* * *

><p>Well, that was it and I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise :)<p>

So please leave any thoughts and question in reviews... PLEASE REVIEW... I know I don't deserve them now but I love hearing from you guys :)

Oh and p.s thanks to Rocky25 who messaged me asking for this, if you hadn't of done that I probably would have never updated since I didn't really have the courage to put this up before :) So thank you so much!

Till next time...


End file.
